batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---
Erudito's Deadly Directory -Assassin's Creed Wiki- Profile – Talk Page - Sandbox – Archive Leave a Message. 'WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE!' Welcome, welcome, sit down. So what can I do for you today? Need help? Userbox Request? Fail Inc. related? Or a short message? Please leave it in the relevant section, or else I'll be required to hunt you down. Need Help? ''Hello there, how can I help you today? Do you require a hit on someone? Userbox/Avatar Request? Do you wish for me to make you a Userbox or Avatar? Well of course, If you're good at something, never do it for free, Eh? So, what's it going to be? High Quality Image Inc. Business What do you want with me now, huh? Short Message Make it snappy would you. My time is limited. In between my job (gaming/trophy hunting) and school, I don't have much time whatsoever, so I like to spend that time sleeping. If Fail Inc. are doing something in particular I might conform for the fun of it, but I definately won't spend my time doing graphic-y stuff for the pleasure of others.. unless I was getting payed.Whatsan00b 11:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Other Are you like me and don't belong with the others? Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''File:JokerMadHouse.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 13:13, August 3, 2011 Hello There are staff members, but you can talk to me about your ideas. Lacking structure and tidiness? When I first became admin here there was no real structure but I put one in place but it becomes hard to enforce sometimes with the large amount of edits so I'd like to hear your reasoning behind that statement. Is it because of the vast number of growing stubs? - Doomlurker 13:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I will address all your points later but the last one about the home page is one I can address now, as it is a quick response. The home page was very recently revamped and we've not had any complaints, you can suggest some changes but right now that's a veto (or vito not sure how its spelled!) Sorry for being so brief but I will respond again later when I have more time and will address your other ideas when I do. - Doomlurker 15:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok, the problem we have also happens to be the greatest thing about wikia, everyone can edit. Its great because it builds a community but it also results in a number of styles, quite often within the same article. Every wiki suffers this problem but I can see where you're coming from. The majority of articles need rejigging, its a matter of having the time and the patience to do so. The red links, although it doesn't look great, generally are there because we are missing articles and rather than having to add the links back in I'd prefer they remained and the articles got created. Character articles especially need a major reformat, so a future project would be to edit EVERY article on the wiki so that it is up to date and in the same style of formatting. An IRC channel doesn't appeal to me personally but there could certainly be one set up on the wiki's behalf where users can chat about Batman but that is all it would be, I'd prefer any formatting or style changes to come directly to me rather than through a chat room. And I'm sure a lot of people would love the idea, but as I said its not really for me but if you're willing to set one up I will certainly link to it on the homepage. Basically, the article editing will be a huge project, but I do agree that it needs to be done, especially with the rebooted DC Universe. Maybe we can arrange some kind of scheme where we sort through the articles and rejig/improve them. But its going to be a long process. - Doomlurker 18:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Very simple answer to that one - We don't have user boxes, not been created hence they don't appear! Feel free to create the templates. - Doomlurker 19:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) As I previously said, I have no desire to use the IRC channel but I have created an account and linked it to the home page. So users, if the wish, can go in and chat about Batman. -Doomlurker 19:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually removing the real world template, it was me that put it on most of the articles but its still in the process of being removed. You can update some templates such as the stub one but i'd prefer the quote to be something like "Holy Rusted Metal Batman!" or "Some people just want to watch the world burn!" If you could update the templates then let me know what you've done that'd be great so I can check I'm happy with what you're working on. Cheers, Doomlurker 19:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC)